Pushing the Boundaries
by KoriLutzile
Summary: Kali Raina. Irresponsible, emotional and insubordinate. Or so the Jedi Council says. Being sent to Geonosis, losing track of her slightly absent-minded Master and joining up with six rather stubborn clone ARC's, isn't the start of the her problems, nor is it going to be the end of her problems.


A/N: Well, this went from me thinking over the faults of the Jedi order to thinking about Commando's and...well...this happened. Should be updated every couple weeks or so I'm hoping. Nothing too objectionable other than one swear word that really isn't even a swear word. Thoughts please?

An outcast.

That's exactly what I am now. And everyone knows it.

My precision in the Force doesn't matter. It tries something no other Jedi would dare try.

Droid disable.

It's not a dark side move. It may look like a dark side move but it's not. They don't get it do they? It doesn't work on organics, only droids, hence the name. It once used to be rather common among Jedi.

Not so much anymore. I wish it was, because then I wouldn't be in so much trouble. the council is going to be all over this one.

It's their loss. We'll be fighting Separatist droids soon. A technique like this will come in handy. No matter how much the council tries to ignore the fact that war is coming.

Luminara Unduli gives me a disapproving look as I pass by her and I hold back a growl as I walk away.

What is their problem? They know I'm not Sith. Sure I may not be the most...light sided Jedi but I'm not a total dark sider.

Look hard enough and there's a bit of the dark side in everyone. It's hard to not have any. Life isn't perfect. It'll cause things like anger and passion. That's kinda the way things work.

But the impression the masters get isn't really eased by the fact I use a double-sided lightsaber and tend to wear armour and carry a blaster.

"Kali!"

I turn on my heel to face Master Pulay. "Mhm?"

My Master jogs up to me. "The council would like to speak with you-us."

I sigh and adjust my belt higher on my hips. "Of course."

I walk toward the council room and my Master walks beside me. "You know I don't disapprove Kali."

"I know. You'd think they'd see the difference between their so-called 'electric judgement' and droid disable but no." I let out a deep sigh.

"You know why Kali. They use electric judgement. That's why they can find ways to condone it." Pulay feels exasperated in the Force but it's not directed at me. "They think you're too emotional. And they know you're quite strong in the Force and that you keep your emotions hidden in the Force. It bothers them."

I snort. "They can't stand that I disagree with most of their ideals can they?"

"No." Pulay's brow furrows. "They think I give you too much leeway. Kali, if you ever want to leave..."

"I know. No agricorps for me." I crack a smile before going serious. Master Pulay and I have had this talk before. The council has never been able to control who I am or what I do. We like to keep it that way. "But something big is coming and I'm right where I need to play a part in it. At least for now."

Pulay nods. "Battle precognition?"

"The only precognition I get." I laugh and then school myself as we enter the council room.

The council looks grave and grim, more so than usual. And it's not completely my fault this time.

Master Windu speaks. "Padawan Raina. Your actions of late have disturbed the council-"

"It wasn't force lightning." I interrupt and Pulay almost feels like he's laughing. "It was droid disable. It won't work on organics, only droids. It's a Jedi move, check for yourself."

I get glares from around the room before a com-link goes off and the council seems concerned.

"Padawan Raina, you may go. Master Pulay, please stay."

I turn to leave, and as I do, heat flushes throughout my body. I look over my shoulder at the council as the door closes. Battle precognition.

Whatever they're hiding, I'm about to fight.

I pace outside the council room, waiting for Pulay. When he comes out, he's pale.

"Geonosis. Grab your armour and let's go."

I turn and sprint for me quarters. The Temple hasn't quite taken on an air of urgency yet but it's going to soon.

I grab my body armour and pull it on quickly over my tight pants and shirt. The armour is cortosis weave with light mandalorian beskar backing. It's surprisingly durable yet form fitting. I hesitate before grabbing a rappel line, small repulsor lift, data cards and my pistol.

Pulay is waiting for me and he hops in the pilots station as I hop into the gunners. With battle precognition, gunning is very, very easy. I can pilot just as well as Master Pulay but gunning is so much more fun. We launch quickly, neither of us of us are much for stopping and meditating before getting into the battle.

We're in hyperspace as soon as we can and Master Pulay speaks over the comm. "Kenobi, Skywalker and Amidala have been captured by Separatists. We're to get them out."

"Full scale battle?"

"Oh yes."

"Whopee." I sigh and Master Pulay draws in a quick breath.

"Master Yoda's bringing reinforcements." He sighs like I did. "And there'll be droids there."

"Yes."

"Do what you have to do to survive okay? Don't worry about anything else." He doesn't look back at me. "Our reinforcements are human clones."

I stay silent.

"They say one life isn't as valuable as millions."

"That's poodoo. Some people can change more in the universe in one lifetime than millions can in theirs."

"I know, we've had this conversation before. I wanted to warn you."

"Because I'll be stupid and throw myself into danger to protect the clones."

"No." Master Pulay sounds proud. "Because you care and you'll try to keep them alive."

"I'm not like other Jedi Master."

"And I don't expect you to try to be like other Jedi."

"Thanks." I smile softly. "Master, I think this is what I was feeling. But something important is about to happen."

"Should I alert the council." Pulay looks back at me now.

I hesitate. "There's something important that they know about, but I'm feeling something else too."

Pulay doesn't speak for a moment. "Good for us. And others."

"Okay."

I close my eyes again and build up a force reserve.

I think I may need it.


End file.
